


The Tower: Shaken to the Core

by gardenofmaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Other, Polyamory, handling things like adults, or trying to at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Kolivan turned to him, and though his mask covered his face, Lance was sure that underneath was the expression of confusion. Those two had been the final soldiers. The battle was won. For Lance to be charging at him, something had to be horribly wrong.Lance let his bayard compress, and as he did he slammed into Kolivan. Though there was no way he should have been able to even budge the much larger Galra, he was somehow able to summon enough strength to shove him out of the way.As he did, he heard a click.Searing pain shot through him.Then there was only black.





	The Tower: Shaken to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Voltron zine Greater Secrets, which can be found at:  
> https://twitter.com/vldtarotzine  
> Today is the posting day, so there are tons of fics and art on that twitter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> P.S. I chose not to use archive warnings because I was unsure if the Graphic Depictions of Violence warning applied. If you're concerned about that, please check the end notes.

The blasts of lasers and shouting from the other Paladins rang in Lance’s ears. With the battle finally winding down, their only mission was to eliminate or capture the final few soldiers. However, the rocky terrain where the Galra ships had crashed afforded the last Galra enough cover that it was more difficult than it should have been to incapacitate them. Lance’s sharpshooting skills made it easier to watch everything going down, and shoot down the Galra who snuck up on the other Paladins or Blades, who Keith had convinced to join them on this mission.

In particular, Lance admired the strong fighting style that Kolivan exhibited. He could easily see why he was the leader of the Blades, with the ease that he cut through his attackers. Even though Lance had already taken down a few Galra that had attacked Ulaz or Thace, or other unknown Blades, Kolivan never gave Lance the chance to save his ass, always sensing any Galra that came anywhere near him.

Maybe it was that he’d been admiring his ferocity, or maybe it was dumb luck, but Lance noticed the exact moment when something metal bounced off of Kolivan’s foot, falling to the ground as a red light began to blink. His heart sank into his stomach as Lance realized that Kolivan hadn’t noticed it, or had brushed it off.

He knew _exactly_ what was, and it wasn’t good.

His every sense was on high alert as he rushed forward, screaming Kolivan’s name at the top of his lungs. A couple Galra assumed that he was running blindly and tried to attack him, only to fall with a quick blast from his bayard.

Kolivan was busy fighting as well, two enemy Galra obviously making it their final mission to keep him in place until the bomb went off. Lance watched their fight, keeping an eye open for even the smallest opening that would let him take them out.

_ Finally _ , blessedly, he saw the sign he’d been looking for, the precursor to a move that would pull them away from Kolivan long enough for Lance to shoot them down. The light was blinking faster and faster, until it rivaled the speed of Lance’s heart.

Kolivan turned to him, and though his mask covered his face, Lance was sure that underneath was the expression of confusion. Those two had been the final soldiers. The battle was won. For Lance to be charging at him, something had to be horribly wrong.

Lance let his bayard compress, and as he did he slammed into Kolivan. Though there was no way he should have been able to even budge the much larger Galra, he was somehow able to summon enough strength to shove him out of the way.

As he did, he heard a click.

Searing pain shot through him.

Then there was only black.

…

Lance came to slowly, only cracking his eyes open the tiniest bit when he realized that the lights above were too painful to take in.

Lance only knew that he was in the medbay when he heard a muffled voice and then suddenly the lights above turned off, but there was still a small glow from the sides. He’d appreciated the beauty of those distinctive lights before, when he’d pushed himself too far during training and had to suffer through a migraine from hell.

Speaking of hell, Lance wasn’t entirely convinced that he wasn’t there, considering the amount of pain he was in.

He shifted slightly, only to freeze and hiss when the small movement sent a barrage of fire through his nerves. The soft moan of pain that escaped him couldn’t have been stopped even if he had wanted to.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” a soft voice whispered. “We’ve got you.”

_ Hunk _ . Lance wanted to cry. His friend’s voice was such a comfort, and he let his head fall in the direction of his voice. Lance licked his dry lips with an even drier tongue.

“Hunk,” he whimpered. “Hurts so bad.”

“I know, buddy.” Lance wasn’t entirely there, but he could still hear the sheen of tears in his friend’s voice. “They’re prepping you for the healing pods right now, because… well, there was some stuff that needed to get taken care of first. But once you get in there, you’ll be put under anesthesia and you’ll feel a lot better afterwards. Okay?”

Lance didn’t really understand why they hadn’t immediately put him in a pod, but he trusted Hunk, and he was in too much pain to question anything.

“Okay.”

He wondered if Hunk would be there when he got out of the healing pod. They always made him tired, and Hunk was always there to make him some food and dote on him when he got out.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here when you get out. I always am.”

Lance briefly wondered if Hunk could read his mind.

“No, buddy, I can’t. You’re just saying everything you think right now.”

“Oh.”

His eyes fluttered closed again. He was so tired. Everything hurt.

Hands gently gripped him and lifted him off of whatever bed he’d been laying on, and the pain that ripped through him made him cry out. He wanted it to stop. It hurt so bad. Please, he begged internally, or maybe externally, make it stop.

Thankfully, he was gently set down on the familiar healing pod table, and straps to keep him from falling forward were fastened around him.

“I’m so sorry, buddy,” he heard Hunk sob as the glass of the pod closed, and black descended again.

…

When he opened his eyes again, the excruciating pain was gone. There was the residual soreness that always accompanied a stay in the pods, and his arm was weirdly numb, but he felt much better. He breathed a deep sigh of relief, turning to see who was in the room.

“Lance!” Hunk cried, suddenly at Lance’s side and hovering nervously over him.

“Hey, buddy,” Lance greeted. He smiled at his friend’s mother hen antics. “I feel a lot better now. Ready to eat some nice pastries and nap for another ten years.”

“Actually,” Allura’s voice cut in, sounding hesitant. “We’re going to need to keep you in the medbay until… your injuries can be fully attended to.”

Lance’s brows furrowed. “But I thought that’s what the healing pods were for?”

He looked around, surprised to see that not only were all the Paladins there, which wasn’t surprising, but Kolivan and Ulaz were there as well. Kolivan looked more stoic than usual, and Ulaz looked pained.

Now he was really worried.

Still a little dizzy, as was usual, he slowly lifted himself up, frowning when he couldn’t find the sheets of the bed with his left hand.

He looked down to recalibrate, only to stop in his tracks. His brain was refusing to process what he was seeing, or rather, what he wasn’t seeing.

There was his arm, just like usual, but where his forearm was supposed to be, there was nothing but a stump ending at the elbow.

“What?” His voice sounded small, even to himself, and he opened and closed his mouth a few more times, trying to say something but not knowing what he wanted to say. Deciding that he was probably hallucinating, he closed his eyes and shook his head furiously to shake some sense into himself.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw the same thing.

His arm was gone.

“No,” he said plainly, looking down at his arm then back at the room full of people, then back down to his arm. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. The world was closing in on him. There were too many people, the room was too small. They could all see what was gone.

“No,” he repeated, breathless and panicked. “No no no no.”

He barely registered Shiro ushering everyone but him, Kolivan, and Coran out. When the door closed behind all of them, he heard Shiro settle down next to his bed. Lance looked at him desperately, brain screaming that he was the only one who could help, he was the only one who  _ knew _ .

“Shiro,” he gasped.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Shiro soothed, reaching out to rub at Lance’s back. “I need you to breathe with me. Can you breathe with me?”

“I don’t-- I don’t know.”

He lurched forward into Shiro’s chest, suddenly unable to look at his arm anymore. Shiro kept rubbing his back, breathing deeply, and with his proximity to Shiro it was all he could register. Soon enough he was mimicking the steady in and out flow, and he could feel the panic begin to subside. Still, he stayed with his forehead pressed against the fabric covering the skin between Shiro’s collarbones, eyes screwed shut.

He didn’t want to open his eyes, didn’t want to see anymore, because he knew what he was going to see and he didn’t want to see it.

“What do I do, Shiro?’ he whimpered.

“You take it a step at a time,” Shiro whispered softly. “I’m here, Coran and Allura are here, the rest of the Paladins are here. We’ll help you get through this one small step at a time.”

Lance remembered suddenly that Shiro hadn’t had anyone to help him through the process of losing his arm, and he clutched at Shiro’s shirt with the only hand he had left.

“I don’t want to look,” he whispered.

“Then you don’t have to.”

“Lance, my boy,” Coran cut in softly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to look, but I need to check to make sure that everything healed the way it should. Is it okay if I do that?”

Lance nodded, but he wished desperately with everything that he had that Coran would just leave it.

Feeling someone touch where his forearm should have been connected to his elbow was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. He let out a shaky breath, clutching onto Shiro harder. The only thing that distracted him from the strange feelings of Coran checking his arm was the small jostle and sound as someone brought a chair next to Shiro and sat in it.

Lance lifted his head, surprised when he saw Kolivan there. He’d assumed that Kolivan had left soon after the rest of them. Though he always kept his expressions under wraps, Lance could see a tightness around his eyes and mouth that weren’t usually there.

“You saved me,” Kolivan murmured. His eyes and voice were steady, and he seemed solid in some sort of resolution. “Had you not moved me away, I would have suffered extensive wounds and likely would not be here.”

Yeah, Lance supposed it was true. Still…

“I couldn’t just not help.”

Kolivan’s mouth twisted into something Lance read as fond. “Be that as it may be, I am the one who you saved today, at a great personal expense. In return, I have spoken to the Princess, and she has given me permission to stay on board the Castle indefinitely. In the same way that you helped me, I will help you in every way that I can.”

Lance blinked. “But… the Blades.”

“Ulaz can run it in my stead for the time being.”

Tears appeared in Lance’s eyes, and he let go of Shiro’s shirt to wipe them away hurriedly.

“Thank you,” he whispered, pitching lightly forward and to the side until he was resting his body half on Shiro and half on Kolivan. He didn’t know how Kolivan felt about it, if he was a touchy Galra, but it made him feel a lot better.

Both Shiro and Kolivan rubbed his back, and Coran’s hand stopped touching his arm.

“You’re all done,” Coran soothed.

Lance relaxed into them, breathing deeply. With the touches on his arm gone, he wasn’t buzzing with anxiety as much anymore.

“How is it?” he asked hesitantly.

“You’ve healed up very well. We’re going to keep you here for a few days so that you can learn how to move around with only one hand and decide whether or not you would like to have a prosthetic attached.”

Lance tensed slightly. “What’s the process for that?”

“That’s something we can discuss later, but it will require some surgery and physical rehabilitation.”

He nodded, eyes fluttering shut. He was so tired, the stress of the healing pod finally hitting him. Both Shiro and Kolivan were so warm, and he just wanted to fall asleep on them.

A small whine escaped him when they moved him back onto the bed. He shook his head, reaching out blindly for them. THe last thing he wanted was to be left alone.

Shiro shushed him, pressing a hand to his chest to keep him against the bed. “You need to lay down, Lance. We don’t want to put your body under too much stress by sleeping in a weird position.”

Lance shook his head again. “Please don’t leave.”

“We will not leave you, Lance,” Kolivan reassured. “We simply don’t want you to hurt yourself further.”

Shifting closer to the middle of the bed, Lance paeed the side of the bed next to him. “Please,” he whispered plaintively.

“You want us to lay with you?” Kolivan asked.

Lance nodded, head lolling back as he tried to fight the sleep overtaking him. He missed their warmth, the solid way their bodies pressed against him. It made him feel safe and cared for.

“Okay.”

His eyes fluttered the slightest bit open as he heard them move, Shiro on his left side and Kolivan on his right. They shut in contentment as the mattress dipped with their weight, and Lance silently thanked whoever had put such big beds in the medbay, preventing them all from being squished together. Not that he would have minded it terribly.

“Thank you,” he whispered, leaning his head onto Shiro’s shoulder and resting his hand in Kolivan’s.

“Anything,” they whispered back at him, and he fell asleep there in their arms, exhausted and scared but hopeful and warm.

…

True to their word, Kolivan and Shiro stayed close throughout his days in the medbay. When one of them had to leave to shower and change, or use the restroom, the other would stay and keep him occupied until they returned. The rest of the Paladins would stop in to visit with one or all of them, and Ulaz would call with an update on the Blades about once a day or every other day. 

The majority of it passed in a blur for Lance, who was constantly exhausted from both learning how to maneuver with one hand and the testing and preparation for his prosthetic surgery. Shiro had assured him that it wasn’t something that he had to do, but Lance didn’t want to learn how to be right handed. He _liked_ being a lefty.

Shiro had laughed when Lance told him that, and Kolivan ran a fond hand through his hair. The interaction had left Lance with a giddy feeling in his chest, and Hunk had leveled him a _Look_ that Lance knew well when he heard the story later that day.

Lance had squirmed under the weight of the gaze, blushing and looking up at Kolivan, who had made a habit of staying in bed with him most of the day, then Shiro, who was napping quietly in the room’s recliner. When his gaze shifted back to Hunk, his best friend’s eyes were glittering with a teasing look. Lance shot him a warning look, and Hunk laughed it off, shrugging and moving on to the next topic.

The day that he was being rolled into the operating room, however, something in him shifted. Kolivan and Shiro sat on his side as Coran went about prepping everything, speaking softly to him. Lance watched them both, felt that ever familiar feeling of fondness well up in his chest, and decided.

Every surgery came with its risks, and this was no exception. Coran was confident that there would be no major complications, but Lance couldn’t take the chance of never having done anything if something happened.

Interrupting Kolivan in the middle of his sentence, Lance reached out, grabbing the Galra by his shirt and pulling him down into a deep kiss.

Kolivan’s lips were unlike anyone he had ever kissed, and Lance loved it. The soft growl that left Kolivan as he reciprocated the kiss sent fire through Lance’s nervous system, and he couldn’t help but grin madly into the kiss. A deep rumble sounded through the Galra as he moved his head to the side, nosing down his jaw and neck in a way that Lance knew was scenting.

Finally pulling away, Lance sighed softly, eyes lidded as happiness coursed through him. A quick glance to the side, however, made him stop. Shiro was obviously trying to look happy for them, but there was a tightness to his eyes and smile that called out his bullshit. He was obviously hurting, and Lance wasn’t about to let that happen.

“You too, Shiro,” Lance murmured, reaching out towards him.

“Me? What?”

“You’d better kiss me too, or I’ll kick your ass when the painkillers and anesthesia wear off.”

The smile on Shiro’s face was wide, and the kiss he gave Lance had him moaning into Shiro’s mouth, hand reaching up to grab at his hair. It was everything Lance had dreamed of, everything Lance had wanted, and more. In the same way that both Shiro and Kolivan had each taken a side when sleeping with him, Shiro mouthed and kissed down the other side of Lance’s neck and jaw, ripping a soft gasp from him.

His eyes fluttered open for the smallest of moments, and the hungry look on Kolivan’s face made his heart stutter in his chest.

“Alright you three,” Coran cut in. Shiro yanked himself away as if he’d been burned, and both his and Lance’s faces were a bright red. Kolivan, the jerk, seemed unaffected.

Coran laughed heartily, shaking his head. “There’s no need for embarrassment, now. I still remember when Alfor and I first confessed to each other. We just can’t have Lance’s heart rate raise too quickly, at least until his operation is done.”

Storing away the question of Coran and Alfor for later, Lance smiled, reaching out towards Shiro and Kolivan with his hand. They took the silent invitation easily, wrapping the three of their hands together while Coran finished up.

“Okay, Lance, I’m injecting the anesthesia now. You’re going to feel very sleepy, I just need you to count--”

…

“You can’t keep treating me like I’m fucking made of glass, goddamnit,” Lance yelled, running his hands through his hair as he paced.

Shiro sighed, taking a deep breath and running his own hands over his face as if asking for patience. “For the last time, I’m not treating you like glass. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“And I’ve told you a million times, if anyone knows my limits, it’s me. I don’t get why you aren’t  _ listening to me _ .”

“If I may,” Kolivan interjected. “I believe that you both need to listen to each other. This is something new, and I think that you’re both scared for different reasons.”

Lance sighed loudly, turning to Kolivan. “I would listen if it wasn’t the same thing I’ve heard a million times over. I get it. I got hurt. I lost a fucking arm. I know that better than anyone. I also know that I’m sick of being treated like I’ll break.”

“I just don’t want you to rush it, Lance. We have time. Why can’t this wait?”

“It’s not like I’m asking you to suspend me from the ceiling and use me like a toy. I just want you two. Is that such a bad thing to want?”

“Of course not,” Kolivan reassured. “Shiro is simply afraid--”

“Yeah, because I’m so fucking fragile.”

Lance shook his head, curling his hands into fists. “You know what? I’m over this. Come find me when you’re ready to treat me like a person and not some glass fucking slipper.”

Storming out of their room and kicking the wall next to the door when it slid shut, Lance let out a frustrated growl as he stalked in a random direction. He didn’t care who saw him or where he went, he just needed to cool down and breathe.

The kitchen looked empty on first glance, so he settled himself in there on one of the stools. Slumping forward, he angrily wiped away his tears. He didn’t want to cry over this, didn’t want to be so affected. But he was, and there was nothing he could do about that.

“Lance, my boy?”

Lance jumped, startled by the voice, only to calm when he turned and saw Coran standing there, concerned.

“Oh, hey Coran.” He turned back to the table, rubbing at his temples to try and ward off his impending headache. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Is everything alright, Lance?” He heard the stool next to him scrape across the floor as the advisor sat next to him, and he couldn’t help but shake his head.

“I’m tired of everyone looking at me like I’m this broken thing. I don’t want it anymore.” He stared at his prosthetic with dull eyes, taking in the now very familiar attachment. “I just want my arm back.”

There were a few beats of silence from Coran. “Why would someone consider you broken? Perhaps I’ve missed something, but I haven’t seen anyone treating you in such a manner.”

Lance sighed. “It’s not overt, it’s just…” He took a deep breath, letting the air escape him in a loud rush. “I feel like Shiro is treating me like I can’t do anything. He’s always so scared that I’m going to hurt myself, or push myself too far, and I hate it. Out of everyone, he’s the one who should understand the most. He’s been through this, he knows what it’s like, and for him to treat me like I can’t do something is just…” He shrugged, trailing off.

“Ah, I believe I see.”

He looked up at Coran. “You do?”

Coran smiled at him, nodding. “Did I ever tell you about my relationship with Alfor?”

Lance blinked. “I think you mentioned it before my surgery.”

“Ah yes, good. You see, Alfor and I had danced around each other for _years_ before his betrothal to Melenor. I was young and foolish and convinced myself that he could never want me when he was going to have such a fine Queen, until the day before his wedding.

“You see, Alfor and Melenor had spoken, and Melenor had given Alfor permission to court me while married to her. It was quite romantic, actually. He kissed me in the same gardens that we used to play in as children, and before I knew it, we were declaring our love for each other. I never had feelings for Melenor past friendship, but Alfor loved us both, and it was the best day of all three of our lives when Melenor found that she was expecting Allura.”

Lance smiled. “That’s beautiful.”

The look on Coran’s face was wistful. “Yes, it was, wasn’t it?” There was a soft sheen to his eyes that made Lance’s heart twist with sympathy, before Coran cleared his throat and it was gone.

“Anyways, Alfor went a tad bit overboard in making sure that Melenor was cared for and doted on during the span of her pregnancy. Of course, Melenor enjoyed it at first, but it was something that she quickly became tired of.

“I was there when Melenor finally snapped at him. They said many hurtful things to each other, and as Alfor’s lover and Melenor’s friend, I was in a bit of a pickle as to what to say when.”

“I know how Melenor felt,” Lance grumbled.

Coran’s mouth twisted in amusement. “I’m sure you do. But you should also know how Alfor felt. You see, his own mother had died during childbirth, and he was terrified that the same would happen to Melenor, despite the fact that his mother’s death had been an anomaly and modern medicine at the time almost completely guaranteed Melenor’s safety. Alfor wasn’t the type to talk out his fear at the risk of seeming weak, so he placated it the only way he knew how: taking care of Melenor.”

“So Shiro’s scared?”

“He has good reason to be, don’t you think?” Coran looked over at him, shifting to make himself more comfortable. “He never got the respite that you did. He didn’t have anesthetics and pain medicines and support from people he loved. Shiro doesn’t know what a recovery process looks like that isn’t marred by pain and fear. It’s all he knows. I’m sure that he’s terrified of being like the Galra who held him captive.”

Lance looked down, guilt rising in him. “That still doesn’t mean I don’t know what I feel,” he grumbled.

“Oh, I’m aware. Fear doesn’t excuse the fact that he isn’t trusting you to know yourself. But knowing where he’s coming from will likely help you in talking to him and helping him see your point of view. It helped Melenor.”

Lance nodded slowly, gears turning in his head. “Thank you, Coran.”

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Coran looked at him fondly. “The three of you remind me of better days. Helping in any way I can is an honor.” Patting Lance’s back softly a few times, he headed out the door, past Shiro and Kolivan. Lance watched him smile at them as he waved.

“Shiro. Kolivan. How’d you find me?”

Kolivan shrugged. “I could smell you.”

Lance couldn’t help the small smile that escaped him at the thought of Kolivan tracking him like a bloodhound. He felt warmer, looser, and knew that he was ready to talk.

He reached out to them silently, and they stepped towards him, each taking a hand. Shiro’s eyes were pained, eyebrows furrowed, and Lance pulled them both in for a warm embrace.

“I heard what Coran said,” Shiro whispered. “I’m sorry I was being so unreasonable.”

Lance turned his head to the side, kissing Shiro’s cheek. “Not listening to me wasn’t okay. But I understand why you did it. I just hope that you understand that I know myself, that I know what is and isn’t okay, and that if I overestimate myself, that I can acknowledge that and back off when something hurts me.”

Shiro nodded. “I can’t promise that I won’t slip up, but I’ll do everything I can.”

“That works for me.”

Lance turned to the other side, kissing Kolivan’s cheek as well. “Thanks for putting up with both of us.”

Kolivan let out a soft breath. “You were both being ridiculous, but I find that I’m very fond of my mates even then.”

Pressed against Shiro the way he was, Lance could feel the sudden speeding up of his heart when Kolivan said the word ‘mates’.

“Mates, huh?” Lance said. “I like that.”

“Good,” Kolivan said simply.

“So,” Lance started, nudging Shiro’s shoulder. “Now that you’ve acknowledged that I know what I can and can’t handle, will you finally fuck me?”

Shiro groaned, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. “You really have a one track mind, don’t you?”

Lance laughed. “Look, I’ve been making out with you both for  _ months _ , my hand isn’t going to cut it anymore. I want you both so bad. I want to be your mate.”

Kolivan growled lowly in his ear, and a shiver ran up his spine.

“I am unopposed to the idea,” Kolivan said.

Shiro groaned, shifting against Lance. “You’ll tell us if we hurt you?”

Lance nodded. “I promise.”

“Then what the hell are we still doing in the kitchen?”

… 

Lance moaned into Shiro’s mouth as he was shoved back against the door to his room, tilting his head back for Kolivan to have better access to his neck. He arched up into the warm body in front of him, scratching his fingers down Shiro’s back.

“Fuck, I love you both,” he mumbled into Shiro’s mouth, letting his hands roam down and slip below the waistband of his pants. “But I think I love your ass more,” he groaned as he squeezed it.

Shiro laughed, reaching back to grab his arms and press his wrists above his head. “No touching yet.”

Lance groaned, canting his hips forward to try and get some friction. “Fuck you,” he gasped.

“That’s the idea.”

With a smirk, Shiro started inching his way down Lance’s body, smiling up at him the whole time. When he got too low to hold onto Lance’s wrists, Kolivan took over for him. Lance watched breathlessly as Shiro unbuttoned his pants, mouthing at his crotch through the layers of fabric. His head fell back against the door with a thump, the twin sensations of Shiro and Kolivan’s mouths running through his veins like fire.

His legs shook as Shiro pulled his pants and underwear down, blowing cool air across his cock.

“Shiro, please.”

He arched up as Kolivan bit the side of his neck, hard enough to feel but soft enough that no skin was broken. Everything was so hot, felt so good. It had been so long for him, and he knew that he was so close to coming, even when they were just starting.

Shiro, the asshole, could tell how close he was. He smirked up at Lance from where he was kneeling between his legs, before lifting his legs and settling them on each of his shoulders. Only help up by Shiro’s shoulders and Kolivan’s hand, Lance’s head moved from side to side as he moaned helplessly when Shiro licked at the head of his cock.

“Shiro,” he gasped. “Shiro please. I need your mouth.”

“Shhhh, it’s okay baby.”

Before he knew it, his cock was enveloped in wet warmth, and his toes curled with pleasure.

“Oh god.”

Shiro sucked, and Kolivan ran sharp claws down his chest, and before he knew it, his mouth was open in a silent scream as his body locked up with pleasure. The waves of his orgasm crashed through him, and he twitched with each shock through his body as he emptied into Shiro’s waiting mouth.

His heart was pounding in his chest as his body went limp, mouth open as he tried to catch his breath. Fuck, but that had been the best orgasm he’d ever had.

“Thanks.” Shiro grinned up at him from between his legs.

Well, shit, he’d said that out loud. He was starting to learn that being half out of his mind with pain or pleasure got rid of his brain to mouth filter.

He didn’t have long to ponder on it, though, because Shiro had picked him up and carried him towards the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kolivan following, stripping as he went. His eyes immediately went to his cock, and though he’d felt that it was an impressive size when they’d made out before, it was another thing entirely seeing it.

All the ridges and bumps on it made his mouth water and his ass clench, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it in his mouth or ass first. As soon as Kolivan was on the bed, Shiro set Lance on top of him, straddling him. As Shiro took the time to get his own clothes off, Kolivan pulled him into a deep, hot kiss. Lance melted into his body, pulling him closer and grinding his hips on his leg. He could feel and hear Kolivan groan into his mouth and it only spurred him on, hips moving harder and more purposefully to get more of those delicious noises.

While they kissed, his hand snuck down to stroke over Kolivan’s cock. Natural lube was dripping from the sheath his cock came out of, sliding down between his legs and over his dick. Lance moaned into Kolivan’s mouth as he felt how smooth and slippery it was. He wasted no time in adjusting the way he sat in Kolivan’s lap, lining their cocks up so he could rub them together using his slick.

Kolivan’s kisses became more hungry, and Lance could feel his cock thickening with arousal, getting him hard for the second round. Arousal burned low in his gut, throbbing with every beat of his heart.

He jerked in surprise when he felt hands on his ass, only to relax back into Kolivan. Shiro pressed kisses into his lower back and swell of his ass, and when his tongue pressed up against Lance’s hole, he pulled away from kissing Kolivan to let his head fall back with a loud groan.

Kolivan took the opportunity to latch himself onto his neck, and his moans became higher and reedier. Somehow, Shiro had gotten his fingers lubed up and was pressing one in him along with his tongue. His body was trembling with anticipation of being fucked, hips jerking up against Kolivan’s cock then down onto Shiro’s tongue and fingers.

He gasped loudly when Shiro spread him open enough with two fingers to lick deep inside of him, sobbing with pleasure into Kolivan’s fur.

“Please, fuck me,” he begged, his voice muffled. “I need you to fill me up so bad.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Shiro soothed. “I’ve got you.”

Lance cried into Kolivan’s fur as Shiro teased him a little more, crooking his fingers to press into that spot that sent electricity shooting through his nerves. He was begging incoherently, mind filled with static pleasure. It all felt so good, too good, not good enough. He couldn’t take anymore, needed everything they could give him.

Torn between himself, he almost didn’t notice the way Shiro plastered his chest to Lance’s back, teasing his hole with the head of his cock before slowly pressing in. It was the best thing that Lance had ever experienced, and he rocked back into Shiro, hand falling uselessly from where he’d been rubbing his and Kolivan’s cocks together.

Kolivan took up where he’d left off, covering his hand in his slick before slowly dragging his hand up their joined dicks. Lance moaned weakly, eyes closing. He could feel the flush in his face running down to his chest, and he knew that he had to make quite a sight, sandwiched between the both of them, eyes closed, mouth open, desperate whines and whimpers falling from his lips with each movement of Kolivan’s hand.

With enough time having passed for Lance to adjust, Shiro slowly pulled out and fucked back in, the friction causing little shocks of pleasure to run through him.

“Yes,” he whimpered, clenching down around Shiro’s cock. “Fuck me, Shiro. Fuck me so hard.”

He heard Shiro’s moan in his ear and turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. It was sloppy, both from the position and how out of it with pleasure he was, but Shiro still enjoyed it, if his moans and the stutters of his hips were any indication.

With sensation coming at him from every angle, Lance knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I’m so close,” he gasped.

“I want to mark you as my mate,” Kolivan growled, leaning forward to kiss and mouth at his neck. “Can I please?”

Lance nodded furiously, moaning loudly and letting his head fall to the side. “Mark me. Make me yours. Show the world that I’m your mate.”

He felt Kolivan move to look at Shiro. “And you, Shiro?”

“Yes, Kolivan. Anything.”

He heard kissing sounds over his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Kolivan and Shiro kissing deeply. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, and his cock twitched, blurting out a large drop of precum.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he groaned.

Kolivan pulled away from kissing Shiro to mouth at his neck again, hand speeding up where he was jerking them off. “Come for us, my beautiful mate.”

Teeth sank into the junction of his neck and shoulder, making him cry out as his brain mixed up pain and pleasure, sending him over the edge into an orgasm even harder than his previous.

He could feel Shiro’s hips slam into his ass as his orgasm ran through him, and he knew that every wave of pleasure caused him to clench around him.

Kolivan was now only stroking himself, blessedly letting his oversensitive cock drool out the last drops of cum. Shiro groaned loudly, a sign that he was coming too, and Kolivan surged over his shoulder and sluggishly bleeding mating mark to bite into Shiro’s neck too.

He felt warmth spread through him as Shiro came too, and only moments later, Kolivan came over both of them, groaning deep in his chest with pleasure.

Slumping between his two boyfriends, Lance tried to catch his breath, dizzy with how good it had been.

“I think you fucked my brains out,” he mumbled into Kolivan’s neck.

Kolivan laughed, licking over his mating mark to clear away the blood and running a hand down his back. “I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself so much.”

Lance giggled, snuggling deeper into his chest and yawning.

“Okay, I’m ready for sleep now.”

Kolivan and Shiro laughed quietly.

“We need to clean up first,” Shiro reminded.

Lance shook his head. “Can’t move.”

Kolivan kissed the top of his head lovingly. “You two rest. I will bring the necessary things.”

By the time he returned, smelling of his shampoo and holding a few damp towels, both Shiro and Lance were mostly asleep. Lance let him maneuver him around, moaning in relief as the stickiness and sweat were wiped away carefully.

When Kolivan climbed in bed with both of them after they were all clean, Lance smiled, sleepily snuggling into him.

“I love you both so much,” he whispered.

Shiro mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow, and Lance laughed softly.

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The possible Graphic Depictions of Violence warning would apply to a battle in the beginning of the fic, where there are mentions of shooting and fighting, as well as Lance seeing a bomb near Kolivan and stepping into its blast radius as he pushes Kolivan out of the way, losing his arm in the process.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @gardenofmaris


End file.
